Amigo Mio!
by Neten
Summary: Todo puede cambiar con el paso del tiempo y eso lo sabe Stan al darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por su gran y super mejor amigo Kyle... Style,Creek,Candy,Bunny,etc


South Park no me pertenece la pertenece a Matt Stone y Trey Parker

Capítulo 1: Amigo

_**Ya han pasado muchos años desde que somos amigos y yo…**_

-Stan!

-que pasa Kyle te ves muy alterado

-aaaa es qué ese gordo…

-uy! El marica de Kyle ya le dijo a su novio

-jajá- rio un chico de capucha naranja

-Cállate Culón!

-porque siempre es lo mismo no lo entiendo *se agarra el puente de su nariz*

- o vamos Stan no te enojes jajá ya todos sabemos que Kyle es un marica Kyle es marica

-cállate gordo!-dijo Kyle el cual estaba muy molesto

-no me digas gordo judío de mierda!

-me largo me cansa verlos pelear…

-Espera Stan voy yo contigo!

-jajá pero que marica eres Kyle

-cierra el pico Cartman

*Kyle siguió a Stan hasta que los 2 llegaron a la parte de atrás de la escuela*

-Oye ... Stan Stan!

-que pasa Kyle?

-mmm nada…. jajá mañana es tu cumpleaños

-si así es

-Stan me dice que le gustaría de regalo

-nada…

_**Si supieras que con solo tenerte a mi lado soy muy feliz solo quiero que estés conmigo eso es todo**_

-mmm seguro? No quieres la nueva figura de colección de edición limitada de chimpokomon

-Kyle ...

Si le sucede a Stan

-mmm ya tengo esa figura y am eso ya paso de moda

-he! Y yo no sabía nada aaaaaa

-jajá como se ve que no has cambiado en nada Kyle

-jajá tu tampoco Stanley

Ya sabes, me gustaría presentar

-Usted me dice! Lo que te gusta

-Tu…te quiero a ti de regalo

-S-Stan! * Sonrojo *

-ven Kyle regreso con los demás

*Kyle y Stan regresaron al comedor pero no vieron ya ha nadie así que decidieron irse al salón*

-donde estaban maricas?

-cállate Cartman solo estábamos platicando en el patio

Mmm-terreno seguro hablar

-si seguro que más podríamos hacer

Entonces Mmm-ESE porque Judío're todos los tomates como! Jajá

*Stan volteo rápidamente a ver a Kyle el cual estaba siendo molestado por Kenny*

-n-no lo sé -contesto Stan un poco sonrojado

-lo que veo ahora es que los 2 son unos maricas ,maricas

*Kenny jalo a Kyle y lo llevo hacia donde estaban sus otros par de amigos*

Oye Stan que le hiciste a mi lindo niño-dijo Kenny mientras abraza a Kyle

-Ke-Kenny favor del por suéltame

-Pero me encanta porque me encanta abrazarte

_**Jajá a ver cómo reacciona Stan con esto jajá-pensó Kenny**_

*Stan rápidamente quito a Kyle de los brazos de Kenny y se lo llevo corriendo hasta llegar a un lugar donde estuvieran solos terminaron llegando a un salón de clases que estaba vacío*

-he? Stan que hacemos aquí y porque me jalaste!

-ve-veras y-yo me sentía mal *sonrojo*

-mmm creo tienes fiebre te ves muy rojo de la cara *toca su frente*

-E-ESO de Creo

-jajá vaya Stan jajá estas tartamudeando igual que Tweek jajá am por cierto Stan gracias por salvarme de Kenny

-no es nada para eso están los amigos no Kyle?

Jaja-si * Stan sonrisa *

-Kyle ...

-Mmm? ¿Qué Stan

*Stan abrazo a Kyle rápidamente Kyle se sorprendió mucho por tal acción de su amigo pero correspondió de forma muy amable a aquel abrazo, después Stan tomo la barbilla de Kyle se fue acercando poco a poco estaban a punto de besarse pero Kyle lo empujo*

-s-Stan que haces

-Venir Gobierno nada

-e-está bien co-confio en ti

*Volvió a tomar la barbilla de aquel chico al cual amaba en secreto se acercó lentamente y lo beso a Stan le encantaba aquel primer beso que estaban compartiendo, su amado tenía un sabor a fresa el cual pronto seria su sabor favorito…pronto el beso comenzó a hacer muy apasionadamente *

_**Waaaa que está haciendo porque me beso?!**_

*pronto se abrazaron Kyle paso sus manos hasta llegar al cuello de Stan y Stan coloco sus manos en la cintura de su amado conforme más avanzaba el beso más querían uno del otro en un momento en el que Kyle trato de respirar abrió un poco la boca y Stan aprovecho ese momento para introducir su lengua dentro de Kyle y hacia poder profundizar más el beso*

_**Mmm s-su lengua esta en mi boca **_

*el beso comenzaba a parar poco a poco y así fue como los dos mejores amigos habían compartido algo más que un simple dulce o ropa habían demostrado y compartido sus sentimientos *

-Kyle ...

-Stan

_**Como quisiera decirle que lo amo pero tengo miedo, miedo a que me rechace o que pierda su amistad pero creo que es lo más correcto si ya se, se lo diré el día de mi fiesta…**_

-Stan po-porque hiciste eso no, no lo entiendo

-Kyle *lo abraza* yo te quiero mucho y pues quiero que esto sea uno de nuestros secretos ok

-S-si Stan!

-jajá Kyle *le da un besito de piquito*

-Kyle mañana me gustaría decirte algo, después de mi fiesta hacia qué no faltes…

~Mientras tanto con Kenny ~

-Tsk olvide la tarea de matemáticas

-jajá pero que idiota eres Kenny jajá

-tu si tienes la tarea?

-yo si jajá se la copie al judío mientras no estaba

-Pasamela!

-NO!

-Por favor!

-no Kenny No es mi tarea y no te la quiero pasar

-eres un gordo asqueroso

-QUE NO ESTOY GORDO ESTOY FUERTESITO!

-si claro cómo no!

*Volteo a ver a algunos de sus compañeros haber quien la pasaría la tarea*

_**Mmmm a quien se la pido mmm a Craig no ,no el me golpeara por molestarlo mientras esta con Tweek eso descarta a Tweek también mm aaaaa Wendy? No que va no mmm ya sé a quién…**_

_**-**_ BUTTERS!

Ah? Que pasa Kenny?

-me pasas la tarea jaja

-Si claro toma

_**Pero qué diablos Butters es tan lindo waaaa quisiera tenerlo en este momento**_

Kenny algo-el recurso

-no nada

*Kenny se sacudió un poco la cabeza se acercó a Butters y lo abrazo rápidamente, paso su mano por el güero cabello de Butters a Kenny le encanta ver ese hermoso cabello ese hermoso olor que desprendía su novio, si Kenny el chico más pervertido de South Park andaba con uno de los chicos más lindo he inocentes del pueblo Butters*

-gracias amor

-Jaja de nada Kenny

*abrazo de nuevo a Butters y le dio un beso rápido no le importaba si alguien lo estaba viendo o no el beso a su amado*

-bien adiós Butters nos vemos al rato

-S-si claro

-jajá yeah! Conseguí la tarea que te pareció culón!

-me di cuenta que eres un marica jajá

-eres un estúpido imbécil culón!

-y tu un maldito pobre de mierda

-que pasa aquí?

-tú no te metas judío de mierda

-eres un pendejo Cartman

-pero cambiando de tema donde estaba Kyle?!-pregunto Cartman de una forma muy muy rara

-am am nosotros…..

-hablamos de mi fiesta de cumpleaños

No-Go Jaja

-por cierto Kenny y Cartman están invitados, solo seremos nosotros

-guau que gran fiesta jajá

-cállate culón al menos di que te invito

-sí ,si claro gracias

*Cartman tomo sus cosas y salió rápidamente lo más raro de todo es que agradeció, Kenny también tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo tras ver salir a Butters *

-mugre gordo

-jajá y ahora porque Kyle

-no lo sé jajá supongo que ya es costumbre…oye Stan am am Cartman anda con Wendy no?

-SIP!

- Y los te molesta? Él verte caminar de su ex novia

-mmm por que había que molestarme si yo estoy enamorado de alguien mas

-jajá y se puede saber quién es

-no es un secreto

Mientras tanto, Stan-

-jajá a su paso te diré además no estoy seguro si le gusto yo a esa persona

-porque dices eso por dios eres Stan Marsh y eres muy guapo y …..

*Kyle se dio cuenta de lo que dijo así que quedó callado, Stan se acercaba cada vez a él y Kyle se alejaba 1 paso cada vez que Stan se acercaba*

-porque te alejas Kyle ven no te hare nada

-tengo un poco de miedo sabes creo que es mejor ya irnos

-ven espera no te alejes

*Stan termino acercándose a Kyle, tomo su barbilla para poder besarlo pero Kyle lo empujo y ambos cayeron al suelo de una forma un tanto comprometedora*

-Tsk ESO Dolio, Kyle está bien realizada?

-si estoy bien

-Me alegro

-Oye Stan

-que pasa

-podrías pararte me estas aplastando jajá

-o lo siento

*se paró y ayudo a Kyle a pararse sus caras quedaron a 10 cm uno del otro ambos se sonrojaron a un nivel sorprendente y comenzaron a pensar cada uno…*

_**Rayos no entiendo porque Stan me beso hace un momento y tenerlo ahora tan cerca me hace ponerme muy nervioso, es tan lindo aaa pero que estoy diciendo es mi amigo no NO no mmm que estará pensando**_-dijo el chico de gorrito verde

_**Se molestara si lo beso otra vez rayos realmente quiero besarlo de nuevo me encanta esos deliciosos labios que tiene…waaaa parece que me lo quiero comer bueno también eso quiero pero no puedo más lo besare **_

-Kyle

-qu-que pasa

-perdóname por lo que voy hacer

-eh? Hacer qu-

*no pudo terminar su frase porque unos dulces labios tomaron los suyos era una sensación indescriptible ambos lo estaban disfrutando mucho era un beso lento pero muy tierno*

-oigan chicos no vieron mi dólar-pregunto el chico de la parka

-mierda- dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo

CONTINUARA...

Espero seha de su agrado y muchas gracias a las personas que me dieron consejos de como poder mejorar :3


End file.
